Power washers are typically used to provide a high pressure water stream to clean surfaces such as walls, sidewalks, cars, etc. The water from a reservoir or a hose is passed through a pump which creates a high pressure stream which flows through a hose to a wand. The stream exits and is directed with the wand. Typically the wand has a handle which allows the user to easily and securely hold the wand, because as the water exits the wand with great velocity, it exerts a strong force pushing back on the wand.
Power washers are increasingly popular to clean materials such as concrete, wood, plastics, and metals. Typically a power washer has one or more power settings and a setting which is its maximum normal power setting. This setting is specific for each individual washer, as it is determined by a variety of factors such as the internal safety tolerances, pump power, hose tolerances, etc.
Electric power washers are also becoming increasingly popular, and may be either AC powered or DC (i.e., battery) powered. AC powered washers are typically plugged into the local power grid, while DC powered washers may be run on high-voltage batteries alone.
In certain instances, however, the typical maximum setting may be considered by the user to be insufficient to wash away and/or dislodge certain debris. Accordingly, the need exists for a boost power mode to provide a higher pressure water stream.